wallpaper_enginefandomcom-20200222-history
Command Line
You can control Wallpaper Engine with command line arguments to, for example, pause or stop all wallpapers, change wallpapers or even change settings of running wallpapers. Make sure Wallpaper Engine is already running and then send a command to it by running the main process of the program, wallpaper32.exe ''(or ''wallpaper64.exe), with any of the command arguments listed below. You can find the process in the installation folder, by default it is located here: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\wallpaper_engine\wallpaper32.exe. =Commands= All commands are issued as a value for the ''-control'' parameter. For example, the pause command would be run like this: wallpaper32.exe -control pause Make sure to use the double quote "'' character for strings that have spaces in them: wallpaper32.exe -control openWallpaper -file "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\wallpaper_engine\projects\myprojects\myWallpaper\project.json" Pause Pauses all wallpapers. -control pause Stop Stops all wallpapers. -control stop Play Resumes all wallpapers from pause or stop. -control play Mute Mutes all wallpapers. -control mute Unmute Mutes all wallpapers. -control unmute Open Wallpaper Loads a new wallpaper for a given monitor or the first monitor if none was specified. You can use either the ''location or monitor parameter to choose which monitor to load the wallpaper on, or open a wallpaper in a window with the playInWindow parameter. -control openWallpaper -file -location -monitor -playInWindow -width -height -x -y -preset * file: Path to the project.json of the wallpaper you want to open or direct path to wallpaper file (.mp4 etc). * location (optional): Internal identifier of the monitor. You can find these in the config.json file and they are generated by your PC. * monitor (optional): Index of the monitor to load the wallpaper on, begins with 0. * preset (optional): Name of the local preset to load, the local preset must have been created and saved by you before. * playInWindow (optional): Name of the window if you want to open/control multiple wallpapers in a window. * width (optional): Width of window. * height (optional): Height of window. * x''' (optional): Horizontal position of window. * '''y (optional): Vertical position of window. Open Playlist Loads a new wallpaper for a given monitor or the first monitor if none was specified. You can use either the location or monitor parameter to choose which monitor to load the wallpaper on. -control openPlaylist -playlist -location -monitor * playlist: Name of the playlist you have created and saved in Wallpaper Engine. * location (optional): Internal identifier of the monitor. You can find these in the config.json file and they are generated by your PC. * monitor (optional): Index of the monitor to load the playlist on, begins with 0. Close Wallpaper Closes a wallpaper on given monitor or window or all wallpapers. -control closeWallpaper -location -monitor * location (optional): Internal identifier of the monitor or the window name you specified. * monitor (optional): Index of the monitor to close the wallpaper from, begins with 0. Apply Properties Applies wallpaper properties on-the-fly to a given wallpaper or all wallpapers. This allows you to dynamically change any properties while the program is running without opening the wallpaper browser and manually changing them. You can find a list of available properties in the browser easily by clicking on Share JSON on the right side of any wallpaper. -control applyProperties -properties -location -monitor * properties: Properties defined as JSON string to be applied. The String must be specially escaped with RAW~( and )~END as delimiters - see examples below! * location (optional): Internal identifier of the monitor or the window name you specified. * monitor (optional): Index of the monitor to update the properties on, begins with 0. Examples Change the playback rate to 10 like this: -control applyProperties -properties RAW~({"rate":10})~END Change the scheme color to red like this: -control applyProperties -properties RAW~({"color":"1 0 0"})~END Next Wallpaper Skips to the next wallpaper of a given monitor or all monitors if none specified. -control nextWallpaper -location -monitor Hide Icons Hides the desktop icons. -control hideIcons Show Icons Shows the desktop icons. -control showIcons